


A House Made of Cake

by reafterthought



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, Gen, ffn challenge: diveresity writing challenge, ffn challenge: pmmm flash bingo, non-canon compliant, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: It was their love for cake and the hope it'll make life sweeter after tragedy that led to them meeting, becoming friends... and eventually housemates.





	A House Made of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the PMMM Flash Bingo, #086 – Mami/Nagisa, and for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a76 - write a friendship that is not your brOTP.

It was a cute little place they had, where they could make and eat their cake together.

It seemed silly to say it like that, but it was how the two of them met: with their loneliness and tears and cake waiting to sweeten their hearts and appetites… and then, some weeks down the track, they wound up living together peacefully like this. Two orphan girls making a life together where they couldn’t quite manage it by themselves.

Mami counted herself lucky. She didn’t know where she’d be without Nagisa, without someone by her side every day, since her parents died in that car crash…

And it was the same for Nagisa, whose father had left them and whose mother had dwindled away in her poor health…

And somehow they wound up meeting, between tears and a hope that something sweet will give them a glimmer of hope and tomorrow. And they cried. They talked. They shared cake and eventually shared their smiles and lives and made a home together with it all.


End file.
